The Lore to be Learned
by HecateA
Summary: Did Ollivander expect to take on a wandmaking apprentice so late in life? No. Did Lily Luna Potter grow up convinced that she would learn everything there was to know about wandlore? Yes.


**Author's Note: **So this is set in the same universe as another story of mine, _The Wandmaker's Guild_, because I genuinely enjoy this headcanon of mine—so if it looks familiar, that's why, and if you like this go read that. It might also be worth your time to follow this since it might grow into a drabble series. Stay tuned and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

Warnings: NA

**Beta: **Aya!

* * *

**Hogwarts Submitting Info**

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Assignment: **Assignment #9, Extra Credit

* * *

**MC4A**

**Stacked with: **Hogwarts (Assignment 9, Wandlore); MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **Seeds; Slytherin MC (x2); Spring Rain; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Click Bait It

**Word count: **1012

* * *

**The Lore to be Learned **

_Older chests reveal themselves_

_Like a crack in a wall_

_Starting small, and grow in time_

_And we always seem to need the help_

_Of someone else_

_To mend that shelf_

_Too many books_

_Read me your favorite line_

_-Older Chests, Damian Rice _

"Here you go, Old Man," Lily said teasingly, handing Ollivander the soil sample she'd just collected for him.

"Now, now Miss Potter—don't get cocky because your limbs haven't given out on you yet. One day they will," Ollivander chided. He tucked the vial she'd handed him into his satchel. Once they got back to Diagon Alley, he'd have it tested at the Herbology shop to verify the health of the forest. It was an annoying precaution, but the entire country was on advisory due to a Muggle insect invasion. The hum of magic he felt buzzing through the forest floor made him rather certain that these parts had been spared, but one could never be too careful when harvesting wand components.

Lily looked around the forest again, eyes wide in the kind of subdued excitement Ollivander had come to recognize. Despite only being sixteen, Lily herself was of the fairly put-together, professional, and stoic sort—but those eyes never lied. He'd learned that relatively quickly about her, and the rule had stood in the year that she'd been volunteering in his shop—sweeping the floors, doing inventory, stacking boxes, welcoming customers, tallying money, running errands across Diagon Alley… he even let her polish his tools now.

As per usual, her red hair was held back by a scarf. Today's was a dark green that matched some of the older evergreens in the woods. She wore hiking boots, a worn pair of Muggle jeans, and layers upon layers of sweaters and vests—one of which had a big L on the front and a chunky, homemade look to it.

"The air is so fresh here," Lily commented, looking around.

"Does your family spend a lot of time outdoors?" Ollivander asked. She seemed so comfortable that he suspected it, but there was also what he suspected was the natural spark of a Wandmaker's in her, which might be doing the trick.

"Where can the Potter family go without being harassed other than in the middle of the woods?" Lily asked him.

"Fair enough," Ollivander smiled. "I ask because your mother did seem concerned about this expedition."

"She's my mum, that's her job," Lily said. "She knows that I'll be okay. She gives us kids a lot of rope even if it scares her—she saw Grandma lose a child, in the war, and she was never the same."

"I recall," Ollivander said softly. "Well, Miss Potter, if you're comfortable minding your step and frolicking about the woods, this will be easier for you. I'd like you to decide where it is that we're going."

Lily arched an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Ollivander said. "I have told you many, many times, and by the end of today perhaps you'll believe me: the Wandmaker's biggest asset is themselves. Today, I want you to play that part. So tell me: how would we find wand quality wood in a forest of this size?"

Lily tilted her head as she thought about it, chewing her lower lip.

"Well the size of the forest doesn't matter so much, the signs would be the same," Lily said. "I suppose… we could look for signs of Bowtruckle life? Droppings, food stores, modified trees."

"Yes, good," Ollivander said. "And how would you decide on a starting point?"

"Are we looking for any particular wood?"

"Not today, no," Ollivander said. "You will see that I rarely take commissions for wands. In my experience, they reject being built for specific destinies and appreciate the freedom of choice."

"Okay," Lily said. He could see by the calculative look in her eyes that she was making a mental note of it before turning to the woods again. It was quiet, save for their breathing which manifested itself in puffs of condensation.

"This way," Lily said, pointing West.

"And why would that be, Miss Potter?"

She frowned and considered this.

"Do I have to give you a reason?" Lily asked.

He swallowed a grin.

"No," he said. "No, you do not. Let's go."

"You're smiling, sir."

"I am," he said. "The Wandmaker's biggest asset is themselves. You see, Miss Potter, it would be unimaginable to make a wand of, say, that plastic that Muggles use. The components of a wand are _of _nature, as is magic itself. For a witch or wizard attuned to this magic by birth, the wand is simply a tool to facilitate that pre-existing connection and tap into the natural world. If you did not have the instincts to stand in a forest and find a path to walk, and the nerve you needed to follow them in the first place, there would be very little that I could teach you."

Lily smiled.

"So you're teaching me, then? I'm not just here to hold things for you and climb trees and so on."

"Now, now," Ollivander said. "You know the apprenticeships for wandmaking are heavily regulated. However, I was a Slytherin just as you are—and I can appreciate ambition and tenacity when I see it. Let's think of this as an introduction to wandlore. If you are to continue helping me without making a mess of my shop, you need to know a few basics at least. To the West we go, then."

Lily nodded.

"How do you know I'm leading us the right way, sir?"

"Because there is indeed a cluster of wand-quality red oak trees in that direction that I have returned to time and time again," Ollivander said. "But keep in mind, Miss Potter, that when if you have no clear destination in mind, any way is the right way."

"Understood," Lily said. She tightened the straps of her backpack, nodded once to herself, and set off. He followed her, walking stick in hand, smiling though she couldn't see him.

On his end, he had found everything he needed today.


End file.
